clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin Private Server Armies
Club Penguin Private Server Armies, were the unified and revival of Club Penguin Armies. The community was founded after Club Penguin was shut down. At the beginning, Club Penguin Private Server Armies were mostly based on Club Penguin Rewritten. However, with the passage of time, the community managed to spread over wide array of Club Penguin Private Servers. Today, most of the armies are spread over SuperCPPS, Club Penguin Rewritten, Penguin Oasis, Club Penguin Online etc. The army took a different approach, starting out decently big and continued. The community would see extreme springs. Organization *Club Penguin Rewritten Army Central *Daily Small-Medium Army News *Club Penguin Armies Syndicate *''Club Penguin Online Army League '- CURRENTLY ACTIVE' *Club Penguin Armies (Website and private server)' - CURRENTLY ACTIVE AND WIKI PARTNERED''' Figures These are the individuals who played a very crucial role in either the starting up of Club Penguin Private Server Armies. While some of them are remembered for their work within the community, others are recalled for Club Penguin Army News Websites. *Elmikey *Waterkid101 *EpicMaster101 *SirShad *Cpworld2001 *Greeny *Memmaw *Doctor Mine Turtle *Superhero * Popsiclebeak Legend, CPA Legend * Twitchy543 Icon, CPA Legend * Cobra Influential Leader of 2018 DSMAN Vote, CPA Legend, Templar Legend * Edu14463 Legend, CPA Legend * Silverburg Legend List of Armies This section consists of most, if not all, Club Penguin Private Server Armies. As already mentioned above, most of the armies are spread over SuperCPPS, Club Penguin Rewritten, Penguin Oasis, Club Penguin Online etc. *Romans *The Old Cofo *Barbarians *Miners *CPPS Season Army *National Socialist Penguins Workers Party *CNNON *Rebel Alliance of Club Penguin *The Comintern *Mopia *CPR Mafia *CPPS Mafia *Club Penguin Crew *Red Miners *Red Mafia *Green Jackhammers *Gangrene Gang *Army of Club Penguin Rewritten *Crusaders of CP *Bendy Troops *Red Comrades *Red Comrades Special Forces *Club Penguin Crew Empire *Red Berets *Valkyries *Moon Agents *Cryptic Spies *Blue Troops *Guardian Penguins *Red Troops *Trees *Raven Rivals *Rangers *Redemption Force *Blizzard Warriors *Eastern Hancock Underground Mafias Army *United Republic of Penguins *Dark Knight Empire *Kloon(Clan) *Revolutionary Assault Militia *New Underground Mafias Army *Pizza Bois *PBU: Pizza Bois United *Green Miners Union *Omegas *[[Elite Guardians of Club Penguin|'Elite Guardians of Club Penguin']] *[[Rebel Penguin Federation|'Rebel Federation']] *'Lime Green Army' *Underground Mafias Army *[[The Pizza Boi Rebellion|'The Pizza Federation']] *The Acids *Templars *[[Help Force|'Help Force']] *Cowbell Gang *[https://clubpenguinarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Troops The Light Troops] *[https://clubpenguinarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Pirates The Pirates] *Club Penguin Crew *[https://clubpenguinarmy.fandom.com/wiki/Winged_Hussars Winged Hussars] *[[Wild Ninjas|'Wild Ninjas']] *Club Penguin Crew *Tuba Army *Dragons of CP NEEDED, WEBSITE [https://dragonscp.wordpress.com/history/ HERE] *The Royals *Cofo *Union Cafetera *Fashion Army [PAGE NEEDED- NO WEBSITE FOUND- Found one mention of them *[https://clubpenguinarmy.fandom.com/wiki/Army_Of_Club_Penguin Army of Club Penguin] *'Fantasy Force' *'Shock Troops' *Duck Knight Army *Solar Force *Snowviet Rebels Time Periods New Beginning (March 30th 2017 - November 2017) The New Beginning was the era of CPRA showcasing the change to Club Penguin Rewritten and other CPPSes. This era saw conflicts like a war with RPF and Tubas. It began to die down in November when activity was low and the "Depression of December" was nearing. RPF remained the most active. There was a short depression in October of 2017, which saw UMA being disbanded but revived later. Romans was also revived during this time. Depression of December (December 2017) The Depression of December was a downtime in December. Many armies lost size and influence. The Romans, Tubas, and Dark Knight Empire were a clear example of this. They were unable to hit above 7. RPF remained big. This saw conflicts like the War of Roman Subjugation. Alliances like the New Viking Alliance and UMADKE saw their creation. The Rebel Penguin Marines also were revived/created under Elmikey after his coup on December 7th. Eventually Club Penguin Rewritten enacted strong army restrictions on December 12th, 2017. No army complied. The Revival (January 2018 - April 2018) Armies took a new turn in January 2018 with the formation of Club Penguin Army Syndicate which was created by Twitchy543 to organize armies. It was successful but eventually shut down in April 2018, thus killing the community. Wars like the UMA Civil War happened, which was between the factions known as New Underground Mafias Army led by Mason Cooper and the Eastern Hancock Underground Mafias Army led by EHROYALS81 and Games. This saw the first reminiscence of the Pizza Federation. UMA shut down in late February. The Spring Depression (April 2018 - July 2018) The Spring Depression was the third downtime in CPRA. Little armies were created and sizes were low for armies. The Rebel Penguin Marines disbanded during this time. RPF remained the biggest and most alive. Armies began switching to Club Penguin Online after Club Penguin Rewrittens "closure" in March. This era saw the Templars creation by Xing and Elmikey. This also saw a war between EGCP and Templars known as the First Great Holy War. With this depression few armies were big. The dispute of land was beginning to down and people having empires was being a past thing. The Underground Mafias Army was revived again. Summer Revival (July 2018 - September 2018) Armies saw a huge revival again with Club Penguin Online's Army League. It was an easy way to get troops. Almost all armies signed up. Templars revived during this era. This era saw the Pizza Federation's modernization to use up to date tactics rather than 2007 like tactics. This era also saw the Underground Mafias Army disbanding. The Pirates were revived also. This also saw 2 huge conflicts known as World War VII, which was the Red Dawn Alliance against the United Armies of Club Penguin Online and The RPF-Pirates War which was the RPF against the Pirates. World War VII saw a RDA victory and the RPF-Pirates War saw a Pirates victory. The Rebel Penguin Federation disbanded creating the Rebel Federation. Elmikey revived his RPF, sometimes called Elm's RPF or Neo-RPF. This era saw the Elite Guardians of Club Penguin's first Golden age. Many armies were formed Slow-down Era (September 2018 - November 2018) Eventually armies had a slow down, but not a depression. Armies were coming and going. The Nova Phoenix Corps, the Romans successor closed down due to lack of interest. The Pirates and Elite Guardians were the only big armies left, most armies being near death. The Elite Guardians began losing size. New Years (December 2018 - January 2019) In December of 2018, the Army League was revived. The Elite Guardians grew back to size. Templars began growing and all armies began bursting out. Many more armies were being formed. The New Viking Alliance was revived and is currently on-going. This saw a 2 wars against the Templars, known as the Second Great Holy War and the Templar Exodus. Migration (January 2019 - March 2019) On January 26th, 2019 many armies exposed the Club Penguin Online Army League. Many left including EGCP, Templars, and the Winged Hussars. On January 27th the Templar Exodus ended. Till March 2019, the conflict between CPR Armies and CPO Armies remained. This conflict finally ended when EpicMaster101 went on a leave and Greeny, Memmaw & Doctor Mine Turtle established a separate news websites for all CPPS excluding those armies which were affiliated with Club Penguin Online Parallel Worlds (April 2019) On April 26th 2019, the Club Penguin Armies website was established covering all armies across various Club Penguin Private Servers. Along with their website, the new hub also launched a server map. It was the same as that Commando717 had launched back in 2016. In June 2019, Superhero established his own Private Server for the sake of holding CPA tournaments. It was called Club Penguin Armies: the Game. 2019 April Club Penguin Armies is founded. Originally under the name “Club Penguin Origins Army News”, the idea for a new army hub was expanded upon by army veterans Greeny and Memmaw to spread across multiple CPPS, as well as include the server map. Greeny and Memmaw brought on DMT, another veteran player, to help the site and make important posts. The four charter club members once CPA opened consisted of the Lime Green Army, Green Street Gang, Pizza Federation, and the Winged Hussars, as well as other armies that ceased to exist in the upcoming gentrification of CPA, such as Cofo, Cherries, the Tuba Army, and the Bass Battalion. May The server redraft took place on the fourth of May, and involved eleven armies. 22 of the then 55 servers were drafted. While the admins expected armies to enter a frenzy for servers, nearly every army took a passive approach. Not much warfare happened within the month of May, as armies would pop up then die in days. However, huge developments were going on behind the scenes. June Army veteran and CPPS guru Superhero123 joins the admin team in junction with his new private server, Club Penguin Armies: The Game. The server launched with 27 servers, and unique additions to benefit army battles, such as size commands and join army commands, which instantly gives out the army’s uniform. Before CPATG launched, a rogue army appeared under the name of Mopia, lead by SagaSage. The Game officially launched on the 15th, with every registered army receiving one server. Just days later, the renowned Portuguese army, the Elite Guardians, registered upon news of CPATG. EGCP joined with an imperialistic view on the map, invading any server they could. They quickly claimed almost the entirety of the western side of the map. They easily handled the top ten until the 21st, when one of the most storied armies in CPA history registered: the Rebel Penguin Federation. Mopia quickly allied with RPF to form a fearsome duo at the top. Before RPFs registry, EGCP had scheduled an invasion of Marshmallow, CP Rewritten, Mopia’s capital. RPF sent reinforcements to this battle, and EGCP were overwhelmed and lost the invasion, after Mopia maxed 50. RPFs first full week brought an assault on the CPR landmass, as they invaded Zipline, Deep Freeze, and Antarctic. While this happened, EGCP continued their own assault on the Mopia empire. Scheduling invasions for Snowy River and Fiesta on CPATG, they realized that RPFs gargantuan size would not be present in the battles, as RPF had a strict CPR-only policy. They trounced Mopia by sizes of 28 to 20, and 27 to 18. As EGCP expanded their control of the map to CPATG, RPF saw the predicament with their allies, unable to help protect their land off of CPATG. Thus, the RPF Strike Force was founded, a portion of RPF troops who are deployed on the rest of the CPPS to fight. However, EGCP already had a stranglehold on the map, with only the Lime Green Army rivaling them in server count. July At this point, CPA was growing rapidly. The discord hit 300 members, and over 500 users had registered for CPATG. With the growth came more conflict, and wars started to brew. The first domino to fall was Chainpro, a CPA veteran and LGA leader, left the army to create his own, the Red Rebellion. His reason for departure was because he sensed LGA was getting “toxic”, and his departure left quite the storm, as it was soon found out he had told a select few friends he was leaving a week in advance. Zeke became the sole leader of LGA, and the two armies headed down the path of a surefire rivalry. In the first week of the month, LGA invaded the Recon Federation, a new army that was maxing sizes of 4. The battle was swift, but it was the first development in the first official war of the CPA V2 era. LGA scheduled another invasion of RFCPs land, but lost as RFCPs size skyrocketed to 18 troops. Recon Federation had joined the New Viking Alliance, a storied group of armies. RFCP leader Prior Bumble declared war on LGA the next day, and included the stipulation that allies were welcome. The war has been dubbed “The War of Smoke and Sour”. Before the war began, an issue arose that the entire community had to deal with. The Templars, an army infamous for the wrong reasons, registered for CPA after being banned by CPOAL. While normally CPA accepts any army, many army leaders expressed their concern over the Templars joining CPA. After deliberation, the admins decided to host an open discussion for the Templars leaders to convince the other CPA leaders to let them in. After an hour and a half of discussion, the decision was made that the Templars would be allowed to join, only on the condition that CPA had the right to banish the Templars if anyone in their army is toxic to others and if they threaten others with doxing and ddosing. While the vote to let the Templars in was on track to pass, the Templars pulled their registration, thus ending the debacle. The LGA-RFCP war quickly evolved into what became known as an alliance war. NVA armies such as the Elite Guardians, the Winged Hussars, the Pizza Federation, and Green Street Gang all backed RFCP in the war. Unfortunately for LGA, Mopia had ended their alliance with LGA shortly after Chainpro’s departure, due to conflicts with the new LGA leader, Zeke. Instead, Mopia allied with the Red Rebellion. This left LGA with their only allies being RPF, and the two headed into the war seemingly outmatched. The Recon Federation lost the first two battles of the official war. Their defense of Beanie was unsuccessful as LGA maxed a staggering 28 troops with RPF reinforcements. They also lost their invasion of Fog from the LGA empire, as LGA outmatched them in size again. The first contested battle in the war came in the Lime Green Army’s defense of Northern Lights. Both armies held sizes of 17 throughout the battle. After the armies agreed to have the admins declare a winner, heavy deliberation followed. Over thirty minutes after the battle had ended, the winner was announced as Recon Federation in a controversial decision. Due to the close nature of the battle, many expected a tie, but it was not to be. Because of this result, RFCP scheduled a reclamation effort for White House, CPATG, but lost. Meanwhile. the first Club Penguin Armies hosted tournament kicked off. The Summer Circuit, structured through a group stage, was a five week-long tournament where every army played all the armies in their group twice. This tournament battle coincided with the war between LGA and RFCP, yet the war raged on throughout the first week. In this time, the Red Rebellion, Chainpro’s new army, officially started holding events. On the 16th, they scheduled an invasion of Beanie, CPR, from LGA, but lost. Over the next few days is when the war between LGA and RFCP reaches it’s boiling point. The Recon Federation received more help from the New Viking Alliance and began to win multiple battles. On the 17th, they invaded Deep Freeze, CPATG, from LGA. The next day, they successfully defended an aforementioned server, Northern Lights. Lime Green Army leader Zeke logged his troops off early after 10 minutes of the battle for Northern Lights, claiming he was sick of fighting a whole alliance. This caused a stir within the community, as many considered the ethics behind using alliances to claim and defend servers. After the chaos of the first week in the Summer Circuit tournament, Prior Bumble, HippieFresh, and Zeke agreed to a one week ceasefire to let their respective armies focus on a tournament. Yet, as soon as the ceasefire was put into effect, another war declaration came in. The APAC army known as the Cosmic Army declared war on the Green Street Gang, declaring no allies for the war. The two armies were on the opposite sides of the world, so the war quickly devolved into invasions where the other army had no chance of showing up in full force. While this war waged on, the Elite Guardians picked up where the Recon Federation left off, and scheduled three invasions on the Lime Green Army empire. Because the Elite Guardians did not formally declare war or any stipulations for their battles, LGA called for reinforcements from the Rebel Penguin Federation. In addition to this, an army that will be referred to as the “Cuddle Kittens” was founded by Cena, a troop from the Red Rebellion. CK gained the notoriety of a “troll army” mainly due to their outlandish tactics and relentless attack on servers. The antics from this army caused multiple rules to be enstated to protect armies from such actions that destroyed the integrity of the server map. Once the Cuddle Kittens realized that every loophole they find in the rules would be patched, they decided to schedule invasions that coincided with the Elite Guardians invasions on the same day. This lead to LGA battling twice a day, sometimes three if they had a tournament battle. On the 23rd, the invasion of Snow Shoe, CPATG, was successful for EGCP. Hours later, LGA defended Sub Zero, CPATG, from the Cuddle Kittens in a close battle. This battle was notorious for the fact that the trolling from CK reached a breaking point, with individual targeting during the battle against RPF leader Queenieliz. Because of their actions, the admins made an executive decision to ban the Cuddle Kittens due to their toxicity. Every member that participated in inappropriate tactics was banned from CPATG with the help of Superhero. The next day, RPF held an invasion against RFCP, but the Recon Federation received a hefty amount of reinforcements, and successfully defended their land. Meanwhile, EGCP successfully invaded Rocky Road, CPATG, from LGA. The Green Street Gang jumped in with an invasion of Fjord, CPATG, but LGA was able to defend their land. Slushy was the final invasion between LGA and EGCP, where the Elite Guardians took the win. The 27th brought a new conflict, where the Cosmic Army invaded Frostbite, CPATG, from the Winged Hussars. After this, the Elite Guardians scheduled an invasion of CA’s capital, Matterhorn, without realizing the Green Street Gang were already invading it. They cancelled their invasion, but the Winged Hussars scheduled a reclamation of Frostbite from Cosmic. In response, Cosmic scheduled an invasion of Snow Avalanche, CPR. At the end of the day, WH leader Snork and CA leader PyxelPranav agreed to cancel their invasions and Cosmic would transfer Forstbite back to WH. Later that day the War of Smoke and Sour concluded with the treaty of Smog and Citrus. No formal winner was declared, and it was decided that history would choose who won the war. In addition to this, no servers would be transferred back to their original owners. This meant that the Recon Federation walked away with three additional servers, Deep Freeze, White House, and Northern Lights. The New Viking Alliance was also included in this treaty, deeming that the whole alliance would also have peace with the Lime Green Army. Thus, the first war in Club Penguin Armies history concluded, but one army had their eyes set on an empirical expansion. August The first half of August was dominated by the home stretch of the Summer Circuit group stage. In Group A, both the Lime Green Army and Wild Ninjas surged in performance, not dropping a game. Their final match in the group stage, coincidentally, was against each other, with the winner of the battle moving on to the semi final stage. The battle was one of the closest the tournament saw over the past month, but the Lime Green Army won by a score of a 1-0-2 (W/L/D). Meanwhile, Group B was less interesting in the final battles. Mopia and the Elite Guardians, being the clear favorites of their group, locked in their spots after the third week of the group stage. In their second to last match, the two giants faced off in an even closer battle than the LGA vs WN battle. In a surprise decision, Mopia was announced as the winners of the battle by a score of 2-1. This catapulted Mopia to first in their group, only needing a win in their final match to secure their spot. They did just that, becoming the champions of Group B. The final four was set, with the two battles being the Rebel Penguin Federation vs LGA and Mopia vs EGCP. The first semi final battle was a routing of LGA, as RPF won all 3 rooms. The other match however, once again proved the battles Mopia vs EGCP provide are top notch. Ultimately, EGCP won 2 rooms to advance. The long awaited grudge match between EGCP and RPF had finally arrived. On the day of the final, CPATG went down due to issues that were unknown at the time. This created a huge predicament, with RPF wanting to continue on with the battle on a different CPPS, while EGCP wanted to reschedule. The EGCP leaders explained that the event time was already a bit late for them, as many troops were celebrating Father’s Day in Brazil, and they simply could not attend a delayed battle. In an administrator decision, the final was rescheduled for the next Saturday at 4 PM EST, a time both armies agreed to. The problems with CPATG were solved, and the battle went underway. On the 12th, important advances towards bettering relations between CPA and their competitor, CPOAL, were announced. A merger had been agreed upon by the two sides, but CPA pushed for a leaders summit for leaders to ask questions and express concerns. The summit quickly went awry, with many CPOAL armies opposing the merger, and Epic, the CPOAL CEO, changing terms without consent from the side of CPA. After CPA leaders expressed their concern on the meeting gone wrong, CPA officially pulled out of negotiations, ending any possibility of a merger for the near future. The battle on the 17th saw historic sizes for CPATG, with both armies having upwards of 45, including lockouts. The first room was a close battle in the dock, with RPF having a slight size advantage while EGCP showed top class tactics. The admins agreed that the room was to close to hand over to one army, declaring it a draw. The next room, the Ice Berg, was a slaughter. RPF were greatly ahead of getting their troops in the room before EGCP, leading to many EGCP members being locked out. This resulted in a clear RPF victory for the room, leaving a win for EGCP in the final room a must. EGCP improved on their room change for the final room, but RPF still held a size advantage over them. The tactics from both armies were taken to another level, with clever word tactics and combo tactics, as well as unique formations and bombs. However, the size advantage for RPF was too much, causing the judges to rule the room, and battle, as an RPF victory. Almost immediately after the result of the Summer Circuit, the bombshell that many had been waiting for dropped: CPATG was expanding to 50 servers. The day of, armies woke up at the crack of dawn to schedule their invasions. Just as quickly as they came, all the servers were claimed in a span of 5 days. A summary of the servers claimed can be viewed HERE. This rapid expansion lead to many conflicts, the first being between the Wild Ninjas and the Lime Green Army. The short conflict only consisted of three battles, with the Lime Green Army losing Ice Box (CPATG), the Wild Ninjas losing Blizzard (CPATG), and a draw in WN’s attempted invasion of Yeti (CPATG). There was no rest for the weary Lime Green Army, as at midnight on the 27th of August, they declared war upon the Recon Federation, dubbing it the Conquest of Imperialism. Meanwhile, the Recon Federation counter declared war, calling it the Peninsula Wars. After some negotiation, the armies agreed to no allies, setting up the match up some had been longing for since the War of Smoke and Sour that took place over a month ago. However, the war quickly went south for LGA. While the first battle, LGA’s invasion of White House (CPATG), was a draw, the Recon Federation put on a show for the community. They swiftly invaded Cold Front (CPATG) hours later. Putting LGA on their back-foot, RFCP went in for the kill. The next day, the Recon Federation invaded Ice Bank (CPATG). They continued to dominate the war, maxing 20 in their successful invasion of Great White (CPATG). In an attempt to salvage the war, the Lime Green Army leaders activated their colony, the Cosmic Army, which was allowed thanks to the army leaders unanimously voting to abolish the ability to outlaw colonies in wars. However, the Recon Federation managed to recolonize the Duck Knight Army, previously known as the Duck Defenders, a rising army lead by Cena. The stage was set for LGA’s reclamation of Cold Front, but they failed to overcome the combined sizes of RFCP and DKA, maxing 17 compared to the 21 from their enemies. Interrupting the colonial war, the Rebel Penguin Federation electrified the army world on the 29th with their declaration of war on the Elite Guardians. Their declaration consisted of many reasons for this war, but the most glaring accusation was the toxicity of the EGCP leaders and their troops. While many were highly anticipating a response of invasions from the Elite Guardians, it never came. In the next days, it became evident that EGCP decided they would not be showing up to defend any of their land, much to the dismay of battle watchers everywhere. In the wake of LGA’s struggles, the Rebel Penguin Federation accepted six servers from the Lime Green empire on the 31st. This left three LGA servers left on the map, which all were going to be invaded by the Recon Federation. In a surprising move, the LGA leaders declared they would not be attending the final battles of the war, yet would not surrender their nation to the Recon Federation. September September began with the Recon Federation declaring themselves the victors of their war with the Lime Green Army. While the Rebel Penguin Federation continued their expansion on Elite Guardian CPATG land, the Duck Knight Army declared independence once more. Instantaneously, they declared war upon the Winged Hussars. While Cena stated they wanted to have a fun war and make the map more active, the Winged Hussars showed their discontent with this decision. After DKA successfully invaded Frosty from WH, the two armies worked out a treaty. This only happened in reaction to the Wild Ninjas invading the capital of DKA, Skates (CPATG). In turn, the Duck Knight Army declared war on the Wild Ninjas. The two armies instantly took it to the battlefield, with DKA invading Ice Box and Beanie (CPATG) in back to back battles. WN leader Kerx took to the pen to write the declaration of Operation: Execution of Ineffective Ducks. In this proclamation, Kerx accused Cena and his army of being toxic and declaring that their army would fight to eradicate DKA. Before this, three major developments took place. The first being RPF declaring themselves the victors of their war against the Elite Guardians on the 6th. Having claimed all CPATG servers from EGCP, RPF saw no point in claiming the servers EGCP owned on CPPS they would prefer not to use. This gave RPF a huge amount of control over CPATG, having the most servers by far. This “war” was dubbed “RPF’s Empirical Expansion” by DMT. The next day, the results for the Summer Awards were released. The results can be viewed HERE. On the 8th, the beloved army, Mopia, officially closed down their Club Penguin division. They had stopped hosting events on Club Penguin, but hosted one final event to say goodbye to the CPA community. The aforementioned treaty included one term that the Winged Hussars had to comply with: they must assist the Duck Knight Army in their war. This prompted WH to declare war on the Wild Ninjas in conjunction with their new allies. However, the Wild Ninjas stood tall against the two armies, successfully defending Yeti (SuperCPPS) and Avalancha (SuperCPPS). Just hours later, the Cosmic Army declared war on the Winged Hussars, declaring no allies. Snork immediately removed WH from the war of Sea and Shadow, leaving DKA alone. Seeing this, Cena of DKA approached WN with the Treaty of Avalancha, lasting until the 26th of October. DKA kept two spoils of war and transferred Husky (CPATG) back to WN. The Wild Ninjas and Duck Knight Army agreed to one final battle to declare a victor, dubbed the “Battle for Beanie”. Meanwhile, the Lime Green Army were ready to make their return to the map. They scheduled an invasion of Yeti (CPATG), Winged Hussars territory, much to the dismay of the Recon Federation. Prior Bumble, the RFCP leader, took this as the Wild Ninjas working with LGA, directly violating a non-aggression pact between WN and RFCP. The LGA leaders tried to explain they were simply trying to reclaim their server, the Recon Federation declared war on the Wild Ninjas out of outrage. With the second week of September approaching, there were many battles to be watched. The Cosmic Army struck the first blow against the Winged Hussars, invading Nevasca (FP) on the 9th. The Lime Green Army successfully invaded Yeti (CPATG) a few hours later. The next day, the Recon Federation managed to invade Yeti (SuperCPPS) from the Wild Ninjas, in an extremely close fight. Elsewhere, the Winged Hussars invaded Freeo (FP), but did not max 10 people to claim it, as a capital server. They managed to reclaim Nevasca, however, maxing 7. In the afternoon, the Wild Ninjas reclaimed Alpine (CPATG) from the Winged Hussars. The 11th brought the return of LGA vs RFCP battles, with RFCP successfully defending Deep Freeze (CPATG) from LGA in a tight bout. This prompted Prior Bumble to declare war on the Lime Green Army, dubbing it the “Whack-A-Mole War”. RFCP then invaded Yeti (CPATG) in a late night invasion on the 12th. Seeing this, the Lime Green Army activated their AUS division, and received the help they desired from their colony, the Cosmic Army. On the morning of the 12th, just a handful of hours after they lost their capital, the Lime Green Army invaded White House (CPATG) from the Recon Federation easily. However, RFCP continued to trounce LGA in USA times, defending Cold Front (CPATG). The next morning, the Lime Green Army reclaimed Yeti (CPATG) from RFCP. This lead to another RFCP victory in the evening, as they invaded White House successfully. On the morning of the 14th, the AUS division came alive for the Recon Federation, as they narrowly defended Ice Bank from LGA’s AUS forces. Meanwhile, the Duck Knight Army officially were declared the victors of the War of Sea and Shadow, after their close victory against the Wild Ninjas during the Battle for Beanie. The early hours of the 15th brought two battles between the Lime Green Army and the Recon Federation, with LGA being unable to defend Yeti (CPATG) but squeaking out a victorious invasion of Wool Socks (CPATG). The next day however, it was another easy reclamation for RFCP, maxing 21 while invading Wool Socks. This brought an end to the Whack-A-Mole war, with LGA relenting in their AUS invasions. The war, in principle, did literally nothing to change the map, as LGA remained server-less. This was not the biggest news that day, however. It was announced that Rebel Penguin Federation commander QueenieLiz would be retiring from armies. She officially handed control of the army to Strike Force commander UltipenguinJ, setting the army on a new era with new principles. Green Street Gang being an inactive army, attracted the attention of the Duck Knight Army, resulting in them being forced off the map. DKA claimed the two GSG servers, Fjord (CPATG) and Beanie (PW) easily. The community could not seem to go a day without a battle, as new commander of RPF, UltipenguinJ, announced RPF would be invading Abominable (CPR) from the Pizza Federation on the 20th. In no surprise, RPF easily took the server, inching closer to total CPR domination. The rest of the month was mainly consumed by the internal conflicts of the Recon Federation. With rumors of the Army of Club Penguin returning to CPA, RFCP general Chainpro was swooped up by army legend Mchappy. RFCP’s troubles spilt out onto the main stage when general Kailey310 posted her exodus from the Recon Federation on the CPA site, accusing RFCP of being “cult-like” and their leader, Prior Bumble, being absorbed by his powers. RFCP officers lashed out on Kailey, reaming her for spreading lies about their army and deemed her power hungry. The next day, Kailey expressed her regret for lashing out in the way she did and requested to rejoin RFCP. The ever-giving soul of Prior Bumble, considered it and held a vote with the officers of the Recon Federation. Ultimately, Kailey was allowed back into the army. This led to two generals, Shaallisa and Cabin, leaving the army. Prior Bumble was not too upset, however, as he commented their emotions had been getting the best of them, citing multiple arguments with troops in the past week. And just like that, RFCP was down to four officers from eight. On the 24th, the Duck Knight Army continued to claim the servers of small armies in the New Viking Alliance, seeing that the Elite Guardians had ejected themselves from all foreign affairs. They invaded Belly Slide (CPATG) from the Pizza Federation. In a close battle on the 25th, DKA managed to muster a successful invasion of Sled (Pegaus), thus removing PZF from the map entirely. On the 27th, the Recon Federation awoke from their slumber to invade Alpine (CPATG) from the Wild Ninjas. This was because of what Yyelloww, a Wild Ninjas leader said about RFCP, saying that everyone should leave their army. Despite the battle being close, RFCP pulled a win out of the hat. However, when Prior Bumble heard talks of firing Yyelloww, he transferred the server to WN on the condition Yyelloww is not to be fired. Just an hour later, WN leader Kerx announced his retirement from armies. While many thought this was in outrage of the result, Kerx stated he had been in the Wild Ninjas for three years, and felt it was time to move on. This brought an end to a crazy September. This page is constantly evolving, and we need YOUR help. If anything major was left out of this page, or if some details are wrong, then let us know! Pictures from months that are missing them would also be greatly appreciated. Maintaining the history of CPA will be important towards developing army culture, and it will be a community effort.Category:Club Penguin Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2017